


“the guy next door always steals my coffee, so i (started to) make an extra” au

by apitnobaka (bakanoapit)



Series: Tumblr Prompts AU [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apartement AU, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/apitnobaka





	“the guy next door always steals my coffee, so i (started to) make an extra” au

Enjolras tidak habis pikir.

Dia cuma meninggalkan kopinya sebentar di meja dapur untuk balik ke kamarnya dan mengambil jurnal ilmu politik (dia ada ujian jam satu siang, fyi) saat kemudian dia kembali dan mendapati isi cangkir kopinya tinggal separo— _lagi_. Pemuda pirang itu mengernyit.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya insiden-pencurian-kopi itu terjadi. Dua hari lalu dia melakukan hal yang sama untuk ke kamar mandi, dan saat kembali, isi gelasnya malah habis tak bersisa. Empat hari lalu juga dia tinggalkan kopi buatannya untuk menerima paket di lantai bawah, dan bisa ditebak, lebih dari dua per tiga isi cangkir kopinya habis. Awalnya dia pikir itu kerjaan Combeferre, yang kamarnya notabene paling dekat dengan dapur (satu-satunya dapur di apartemen mereka ada di ujung lantai dua; kamar Enjolras ada di lantai satu.) Tapi waktu Enjolras tanya, pemuda berkacamata bilang tidak.

Courfeyrac menggeleng. Joly mengelak. Jehan cuma berkedip polos. Marius bahkan mengaku tidak pernah ke dapur.

 _Huff_ —Enjolras sedang tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menebak sekarang (sudahkah dia bilang, dia ada ujian jam satu?) Jadi setelah menghabiskan sisa kopinya, dia menyobek kertas dan menulis: ‘ _Siapapun kau, jangan ambil kopiku lagi. Minta baik-baik, bisa kan? –E, 1F-3._ ’ kemudian menyelipkannya di bawah gelas dan langsung pergi ke kampus.

Dia lupa tentang notes itu (karena Enjolras menghabiskan hari kemarin di kafe Musain untuk membicarakan demo buruh sampai larut malam dan baru kembali dini hari) sampai keesokan harinya, dia bangun kesiangan dan mendapati ada gelas Starbucks di meja dapur, lengkap dengan kertas kecil terselip di bawahnya: ‘ _Hai. Maaf. Kadang aku tidak sadar sudah minum kopi punya orang. Ya know, cant function without coffee first, and all. Sabtu sore kau kosong? Ketemuan di Musain jam empat? Aku traktrir buat ganti kopimu, oke? –R, 2F-6._ ’

Enjolras mengernyit melihat cup bersimbol wanita duyung itu, membiarkannya begitu saja di sana dan kemudian membuat segelas kopi ekstra. Siapapun penghuni kamar enam di lantai dua ini jelas tidak tahu tentang protes besar-besarannya terhadap lingkar produk Starbucks bulan lalu. Dia turun ke kamarnya, mengambil selembar kertas, dan kembali ke dapur untuk meletakkan pesan itu di bawah gelas kopi yang barusan dia buat: ‘ _Clearly, I need to talk to you about Starbucks and capitalism. Musain, jam empat. Kutunggu —E._ )’

 

(Kalau kemudian mereka bertemu lagi hari Sabtu minggu depan, dan minggu depannya, dan minggu depannya, Enjolras bakal _keukeuh_ bilang kalau itu karena debatnya dengan R—Grantaire—belum selesai; dan bukan karena mereka sedang—fingerquote— _‘kencan’_ seperti yang dikoar-koarkan Courfeyrac ke anak-anak Les Amis.)

 

(Oh, dan Enjolras membuat dua gelas kopi tiap paginya sejak itu.)


End file.
